The Demon of the Earth
by Tiromi
Summary: The gang run into a demon who seems to good too be true and her true nature is uncovered when the first full moon appears. Will she kill them all?


_The Demon of the Earth_

_By Claudia07_

_It was a hot summer day in Feudal Japan and everything seemed to be peaceful. " I am so glad we found this forest or I would have sweat to death!" Kagome said lifting her arms skyward. " Me too! I thought we'd never find any shade!" Sango agreed taking her hat off and pulling her hair down. "Hmph! You guys are blind as bats!" Inuyasha snorted. " We wandered through here right after Kagome broke the Jewel and there was no forest here." He said remembering the day like it was yesterday. They came to a clearing where a single giant tree stood and they all ducked down into a bush when Inuyasha's ears gave a twitched. They then heard what it had been that had made his ears twitched, it was a beautiful song coming from the tree! A figure moved in the shadows then stepped out on a branch into a ray of sunlight. It was a beautiful woman! She had long green hair tied back by some vine. She had two large brown eyes that matched the color of the tree bark, she had a green short shirt on that looked like something from Kagome's time with white pants that hugged her perfect curves. She wore a motherly smile on her lips while she sang to the little squrrile on her shoulder slept peacefully. Her movements were so gentle and slow that both girls knew she was no threat, but the guys weren't so bright. They barged out and stood daringly infront of the tree where she sat delicately. A bird of all white then landed on her knee and began to hiss at them, she simply smiled again now quite and stroked the birds feathers till it flew away and left her to her business. "Why have you come here?" she asked sweetly as if she already knew. Her voice was as melodiac as her singing and the girls immediately ran out to appologise. " Don't mind them they just know how to be nice to a lady." Kagome said bowing politely. She smiled again and nodded in return. " Who the hell are you." Inuyasha demanded making Kagome scoule at him. " Dear girl, have patients with him. For in time he will learn when to keep his boastfull mouth shut." she was not mean about her statement, but it still held sarcasm. "Who are you ma'am?" She asked her admiring her gentle eyes. She smiled, stood up and said kindly " I am the keeper of the animals and plants. I am the goddess of the Earth, I am the eternal flower, Gardinia." She jumped down and bowed to her company. " I am Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and the little one gauking at you is Shippo." she smiled at her again seeing the jewel shard above her heart. " I welecome you to stay in my home, but do not kill the innocent animals here or you will suffer a terrible fate." she turned stren, but still remained kind. " Thank you, but we really need to eat." Sango said stepping up from behind Miroku who was busy starring at her endowments. " Here take these snakes and rats. They hurt the squrrile you saw me holding, so I killed them." she pointed at large pile of fresh creatures which included demons. " How do we know that they are not poisoned or something." Inuyasha said pointing the Tetsiga at her throat inches away from cutting her. She smiled and vines emerged from the ground nocking the sword and him to the ground. They gasped at her sudden calmness and rushed over to help him up, but to no avail. " Please leave him be. He should not have threatend me and so you know he is perfectly unharmed. These vines are made to sooth and restrain not hurt and kill." She said now pointing at the half asleep half demon. She began to sing again and his eyes began to get heavy and soon enough he fell fast asleep. " How did you do that?" Kagome asked staring at the peaceful demon no lieing on his stomach free as a bird. " I have the ability to heal with my song and any demon who hears it falls asleep till I wake them, but that is of no concern for right now. Come eat with me." She turned and walked towords the tree and stopped. Placing her hand on the trunk steps appeared as if they had been there all along. " Are you good or evil Gardinia?" Miroku asked walking to her side. She smiled that same Motherly smile and said happily "good." They walked up the tree and found a lush house made from tree branches and vines of every kind. It smelled of fresh flowers like her and there was even a little area already set up to dine in. They all seated themselves and began to eat. She merely sat there watching. " How did all this get here so fast?" Sango asked noticing the hot food set for all of them. " I saw you coming and knew that you needed food and medical attention." She brought a small wooden box out and placed it infront of Kagome. " Being a priestess I knew you would know how to heal them without magic." She hesitated a moment and then accepted the gift which only brightend her smile. " Oh no!" Kagome said suddenly making them all jump with surprise. "What is it?" Sango asked placing her hand on her lap. "I forgot Shippo in the basket of my bike and Kilala is with him!" Gardinia gave a soft laugh and stood up motioning for them to follow her. They walked out onto the tree branch where they had first seen her and she turned and said "wait here please." Before anyone could awnser she walked to the end of the limb and spread her arms out and tipped forword to fall, the group let out a shout, but they noticed that more vines had emerged from her hands and acted like a elevator to let her land on one foot and they disappeared into her arms again. She smiled at the sleeping demons and scooped the two into her arms and made her way back. "Wow! That was cool!" Kagome said admiring her gracefull movements as if she let the breeze move her feet to walk. "Yes, she is quite magnificent." Miroku said thinking of how to ask her the usual question he asked every beautiful women he came across. "Don't even think about it you pervert!" Sango said giving his check a hard slap. " Are you done bickering or you just going to stand there and let your supper get cold." _


End file.
